The Lightning
The Lightning (ライトニング, Raitoningu) is an all-powerful, demonic omniversal tyrant. He is also Edward and Alphonse Elric's biological father, the husband of The She-Lightning, the father of Lightna and the main antagonist of Fullmetal Alchemist: Unlimited. Early Life On December 25, 5400 B.C., The empress of Eridu gave birth to a baby boy named Leonidas Luce, but he was a demon, crying for love and kindness. This shocked everyone, seeing it as a curse from the Underworld. This prompted Leonidas' parents, the emperor and emperess of Eridu, to lock him in a stone case and from the empire's only river bridge, they throw him into the river until he falls into a nearby crevasse, falling into a strange puddle of blue ooze afterwards. After that, Leonidas' parents and their people celebrate the supposed death of the unloved baby demon. After a few minutes in the blue ooze, Leonidas painfully emerges from it, being turned into a kid. However, his horns and wings have melted off due to the ooze's componets. His tail and mouth were changed slightly for the same reason. But on the bright side, he learned advanced things at a very young age while submergred in it. For ten years, Leonidas has been living in the crevasse his parents threw him into, alone and scared. He opens up a magic book he got from the blue ooze to see Wizlord, his favorite childhood villain, causing mayhem all over existence. This inspired Leonidas to become like Wizlord someday. As a teenager, Leonidas trains himself to the limit in the arts of darkness and hate, in hopes of becoming like Wizlord sooner then he ever dreamed. He loses his tail again, but regains his horns with and added bonus, having four horns come out of his upper chest. As Leonidas grew into adulthood, he left his crevasse of a home to pursue greater things, which didn't happen at all, though he regained his wings, horns and tail, and gained the ability to fly. When Leonidas finally turned 1,000, he could no longer walk like he used to, thus he carves and uses a wooden and stone cane to help him walk. He also lost his tail and wings again due to his age, but his horns stayed intact. Transformation & 1st Strike Due to a massive heatwave in a desert he was in, Leonidas collapses on the filthy, arid ground, moaning in pain. However, just as a passed out Leonidas was about to die, an evil blue lightning bolt from the sky zaps him and his cane, which teleports them to an evil, uknkown castle. Quotes (Manga & 2017 Anime) As The Lightning *"You've chosen the wrong side, Super Noteval! GOODBYE!!" *"Aww...Don't cry, Rosie...Here, let's put a smile back on that face! HHAHHAAAHAAA!!!" *"You just knocked the claw off of your Old Grandpa Lightning! LIKE THIS!!" *"Shall we tango?" *"Hold him still for me." *"You're all in for a shock! HHAAHHHAA!!!" *"Trust me, alchemist. You WILL become one of us!" *"OFF THE CAPE!!" *"Asshole in one!" *"When am I going to get some real food!?" *"Goodnight, asshole!" *"I wanna hear my Leopold! RRAHHRRGGH!!!" *"WHERE'S MY LEOPOLD!!?? GIVE ME MY LEOPOLD!! Stupid radio! I want my Leo-OW!!!" *"I hate spring cleaning!" *"Excellent work! Good to see you again old friends! This blast from the past will finally bring an end to that Edward Elric!!" *"WHAT!? You dare to insult Chef Lightning!!" *"BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD!!!" *"Sorcerers of evils past, may you be free at last!" *"Youthful beings from long before, give this sorcerer youth once more!" *"Arrivederci, Pinako!" *""Aah...The joy and happiness of others...ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTING!!" Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demons